Daddy Dave's Special Birthday
by mrsrossino4
Summary: Dave Rossi has gotten remarried and gets a wonderful birthday present!  Someone doesn't get it, though.  One-shot story Rated T for language and suggestive content...if requested can change to multi-shot


Daddy Dave's Special Birthday

By: mrsrossino4

Summary: Dave Rossi, who recently married wife number four, gets a birthday wish the team is in shock over. This is a one-shot, but if everyone likes it and requests I can change to multi-chapter.

Author's Note: I'm supposed to be completing a critical section on my Doctoral Thesis, yet I can't seem to get this smut out of my head! I figured I'd better write it down and get it out of my system so I can complete my serious writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds, although I wouldn't mind owning Dave Rossi!

Dave Rossi sat in his office looking at the gold wedding band on his finger. He swore he would never marry again, but Morgan was just a temptation he could not pass up. The sultry redhead, a PhD student in Criminology at Georgetown, had caught his attention a year ago during an FBI recruiting session. She was short, busty, with curves in all the right places. Morgan Michaels was certainly his cup of tea!

This gorgeous, intelligent woman was a rare specimen. Not only was she smoking hot, but her intellect could rival the great Dr. Spencer Reid (although she knew how to keep her statistics to herself most times). Her work as a phone sex operator gave her an open mind, which really fed Dave's already high sex drive. She knew enough about his kind of kink to keep him from looking elsewhere for satisfaction. To top it all off, the girl could cook and loved sports.

They have been married for four months now. Dave was aware his wife was openly bisexual and had a 'casual girlfriend' she had known since high school. Jenny was the blonde version of his wife, except she was a Nurse Practitioner. Jenny habitually sent Morgan pictures via cell phone of her in sexy lingerie, which made Dave want to make a special request for his 54th birthday. What was shocking was neither girl flinched or hesitated when he told them what he wanted for his birthday.

Suddenly he heard a commotion coming from the bullpen. Apparently his wife had just walked in, and with his birthday present. _They must have come here straight from the airport, _Dave smiled to himself. Of course beefcake of the month Derek Morgan could be counted on to attempt his smooth moves on Dave's birthday present. Yes, this might be a good time to saunter downstairs and exit for the afternoon.

By the time Dave got downstairs, Garcia had joined Derek and Spencer in the interrogation.

"Morgan, who's the blonde babe? Are you gonna keep her all to yourself? Derek asked the current Mrs. Rossi.

"Derek, hands off. This is my best friend Jenny. Jenny, these are Dave's team members. This is Dr. Reid, Derek Morgan, and Penny Garcia. And that serious statue-looking guy walking up is Aaron Hotchner."

Jenny said hello and shook everyone's hand. Dave could see his team members wanted to ask why they were there.

"So, why are you girls here?" asked Reid. Derek looked interested at the answer, as did Hotch and Garcia. Morgan and Jenny giggled while Dave grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"The girls are actually here to give me the birthday present I requested."

Spencer looked as though he saw something he did not comprehend. "I don't see any boxes with them. What kind of gifts could they be giving you?"

Morgan and Jenny looked at each other, then at Dave. He smiled then shook his head. Derek and Hotch finally understood the joke and started chuckling. Garcia had a confused look on her face. "Um, I'm not sure what the joke…oh…you mean…" The technical analyst turned beet red.

Morgan walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss. She motioned for Jenny to come over to Dave's other side. She gave him a big kiss as well. All Dave could do was look at each gorgeous woman and smile.

"My dear Doctor Reid, what better gift can a man my age get than the company of two gorgeous women on each arm?"

Derek was clearly impressed. "Rossi, man, I heard you were a dog, but bow wow, my man!" He gave the threesome thumbs up.

Hotch was smiling, but was still trying to found official. "Now SSA Rossi, I know this is your dream birthday present, but remember you are a famous profiler and must behave at least semi-respectably in public. Go have fun, old man. Too bad you can't share."

"Aaron, you're my best friend, but there are just some activities I enjoy I would not be comfortable having you participate in with me at the same time." He then started to walk away with his wife and her best friend, all three dreaming of the infinite possibilities on how to start the celebration.

Spencer was still confused. "Rossi, I still don't get it. What's the birthday present?"

Dave stopped and turned around. "Kid, there are just some things you can't learn out of a book, and that's all I'm going to say." With that, the happy threesome walked out of the building.

Spencer looked at Derek. "Uh, what did Rossi mean by that? I still don't get it."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Reid, how naïve can you be, man? Rossi's birthday present WAS JENNY AND HIS WIFE!"

Finally Spencer understood the joke. Maybe he should stop hanging out at Star Trek conventions and find a girlfriend.

**Alright, what did you guys think? Please read and review!**


End file.
